


Take me to church.

by land_of_hills_and_ladybugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other, Religion, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_of_hills_and_ladybugs/pseuds/land_of_hills_and_ladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some CronKri stuff I came up with while listening to Take me to church by Hozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there can be some things that can be triggering

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you can't help but smile as your boyfriend presses a soft kiss to your cheek.

"I had an amazing time tonight, and I would like to thank you again for the roses Cronus, they're absolutely lovely..." Kankri mutters as he looks down at the bouquet of blood red roses resting in his arms.

You run a hand through your hair as you feel a bright red blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"It's no problem babe! I know they're your favourite," you let out a nervous chuckle before you get back to your point.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your door? I mean- it's pretty late and I don't want you gettin' in trouble or anythin'."

Your boyfriend lets out a soft sigh before glancing at the front door.

"That's very sweet of you Cronus, but you should head home yourself... You know what your father is like," Kankri sighs sadly as he checks his phone.

"Especially at this time..."

You roll your eyes and laugh a little. He always says this. It's only bad if your dad is awake when you get home.

"I can handle myself against the old man. Don't sweat it Kanny..."

He glares at you.

"I'll be fine! Really!" He rolls his eyes with a sigh before taking a step towards you and pulling a smile onto his face. 

"Alright... I believe you." He wraps an arm around your neck, bringing the two of you into a soft kiss.

The kiss seems to last forever, as if the two of you disappeared into another realm that was made specifically for you both. It's always like this when you kiss. It's never been like this with anyone else.

Eventually he pulls away and stares into your violet eyes with his candy red ones.

"Just... Be safe okay?.." You place a hand on his cheek as he speaks and smile even wider than you already were.

"I promise Kankri..."

That was the last thing you said before you shared your 'goodbye's and 'I love you's, got into your car and started making your way home.

You bite your lip as you glance at the clock on your dashboard, your nervousness growing inside of you. 11:43pm.

"Shit..." You mutter as you look back at the road in front of you, your hands grip the steering wheel tightly as you press down a little on the accelerator. You go at least 15 kilometres over the speed limit, hoping it would help you get home a little faster, and you hope and pray there are no officers on patrol on your way home.

You stare at the clock as you pull up in the garage. 12:27am. You don't even know why you even bothered to look at the time. You knew you would get home past 12 even if you didn't speed, and it only made you even more nervous to walk inside.

You take a deep breath and look down and your lap, noticing the white lines scattered across your arms, a little too neat to be done by accident.

Some recent and some only just starting to fade after years of being there.

When Kankri first saw, the two of you were studying in his room. He asked if things were okay at home and put this oil on your wrists. He said the oil should help them heal, and that he wants to help you get better. You doubted he could help, but you agreed.

You trusted Kankri, trusted him with your life . You love him and he loves you. His family is caring and accepting and you couldn't ask for anything better. He's done so much for you, and you're glad he's helped you move towards recovery. You're greatful to have him in your life and you vowed to protect him... Ever since he told you that he is recovering as well.

You reach into the backseat and grab your jacket before turning off the car and slipping out of the front seat.

You look through the front window, groaning to yourself as you see your father sitting in his chair in the living room

You slide your jacket on as you walk through the front door, feeling his eyes pierce through you. 

A drop of sweat rolls down the side of your face as you turn to look at him. He stood up, and is now making his way towards you, a bottle of beer in hand.

Great.

"Um... H-hey Dad.. How was work to-"

"Do you know what time it is?!" He yells and you wince at the strong scent of alcohol lingering in the air between you.

You stare at the floor, trying to not take too long to come up with an answer. It'll only make him more impatient.

"Night time?..-"

"Don't get smart with me you piece of shit! You were with him again weren't you?!" Your father practically growled at you, his hand gripping the bottle so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Dad I-it's really late.. I- can we talk about this tomor-"

"Stop stalling with your bullshit!" He screams, his hand colliding with your cheek. A stinging sensation spreads through the whole right side of your face as your body hits the wooden floor beneath you.

"Answer me you fucking fag! You were with him weren't you!!" Your father slurred.

You could feel your brothers eyes on you. You know he's there, watching you and your dad fight. He watches you fight back every time. Sometimes, if your injuries were bad, he would sit upstairs and wait till Dad leaves to help you with your injuries. Afterwards the two of you would watch some movies in your room with the door locked. He loved to watch The Little Mermaid.

"Dallas, p-please I," you never liked it when you resorted to using his first name.

"L-lets just... Talk about this ok?-" you mumbled, trembling as you slowly stood.

He only stared at you. Pure hatred and disgust is his deep purple eyes. He only seemed to growl as he raised his bottle of beer above his head. You weren't sure what was going to happen, but you had a brief idea.

"You're no son of mine." He mutter quietly before the bottle came into contact with your forehead. You yelp as you sink to the floor, warm liquid dripping down your cheek.

And you know it isn't beer.

Tears form in your eyes as the alcohol seeps into the would, blood dripping off your chin. Shards of glass surrounded the mixture of blood and alcohol dripping onto the floor.

You heard a light gasp from behind you and you know who it is.

"Get your ass back upstairs boy, before I do something I regret!" Your father yelled. He's talking to Eridan. Tears streamed down your face, anger growing inside of you.

"Don't you DARE speak to him that way!!" You screamed, rising to your feet, your fist colliding with his jaw. You take a step back, your eyes widening as you stare at your hand.

No one dared to hit Dallas Ampora... Not to mention talking back to him either.

He lifts you up in the air by the collar of your shirt. You see blood trickling down the side of his mouth... You must of hit him pretty hard..

Your hand aches. You try to move it, only to end up groaning in pain. You can't move it.

Shit.

Dallas throws you at the wall, and you hear your brother run back upstairs.

"Get out my sight you worthless piece of shit... You're not my son."

You shook, tears blurring your vision. This can't be happening... It can't be.

You knew your father could be a complete asshole.. But this?.. This can't be your father.

"B-but Dad I-" your voice shook almost as much as you were. You hate crying.

"I said LEAVE!"

You didn't think twice. You got to your feet as fast as you could, cradling your hand and running out the door.

You ran as fast as you could, not daring to look back. You sobbed, cold air whipping your face but that wasn't going to stop you. Your jacket started to slide down your shoulder. You try to fix it, but you wince at the use of your sore hand. You trip on a crack in the concrete, falling face first in the grass.

You don't care. It's cold, you're in pain, and you lost your father. You scream, sobs wracking your body. You choke a bit your tears causing you to struggle a little. You feel alone, you feel hurt.

You want to be with Kankri, you want to be at home with your brother, you don't want to be alone. 

You don't want to be abandoned.

You run a hand along your forehead, hissing at the pain. It feels deep. You look at your hand, panting heavily. It's coated in a thick layer of blood.

You try to stand, only to fall back down on your knees. Your head aches. Your eyes are heavy and you feel dizzy. 

You start to crawl, hoping someone would notice you. You feel weak. You managed to move a little further up the path, before you collapsed on the concrete.

"Kan... k-kri.." You mutter softly as your eyes start to close.

Then everything goes black.


End file.
